


【润智】Luna Sea

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智】Luna Sea

经常盯着月亮的人，会慢慢地发疯的。

 

1

 

大野智坐在吸烟室的长椅上，手指里夹着一根没有点燃的烟。  
他用手里白色的烟盒无序地敲击着金属制成的烟灰缸，里面有一根烟蒂，上面有着齿痕和焦油沾染的痕迹，大野盯着那根烟蒂，双眼的焦点却不在那个上面。  
他在想一些事情，一些难以启齿的、隐秘的事。

大野终于动了起来，他似乎意识到了休息时间在不知不觉中减少，于是他点燃了手里的那根烟。  
别人送的看起来精致得过分的打火机发出打火石相碰的声音，“嚓”的一声，蓝色的火焰冒了出来，安静的吸烟室里只有烟草燃烧的声音。  
他缓慢地吸了一口，淡淡的烟草味道，夹杂着一丝丝奶油的甜味，泛着青色的烟气从他小巧又红润的嘴唇里吐了出来，慢慢地随着吸烟室的换气扇升腾、升腾，然后化作无数细小的、不可见的颗粒散到四处。  
大野修长的手指间夹着的白色的烟草，衬得他的手愈发得情色和成熟，像蛇一样蜿蜒而上的烟缠绕着他的指尖，尝起来一定有种苦味。  
大野的双眼还是发愣状态的，只不过他的视线挪到了别的地方，好看的眉眼蹙了起来，仿佛在抢答里思考是哪个艺人的名字一样。  
而他却一直在想松本润。

 

突然，吸烟室的门被很粗暴地拉开，大野吃了一惊，他往门口看去，却发现视线被一个人挡住了。  
那个人是他刚刚坐进来之后一直在想的松本。  
松本进来之后，没有讲话也没有掏出自己的烟草，只是伸手把大野还叼在嘴里的香烟拿了下来，只吸了一口的烟草还很长，而他却毫不留情地按灭在烟灰缸里，另一只手扶住大野的下巴，俯下身体。  
一个吻。

这个吻来得没有缘由也似乎没有结束，大野在怔松之间被松本用舌尖和嘴唇猛烈地攻城略地，松本的脸靠得太近了，闭上眼睛时候的长长睫毛颤动着划过大野的皮肤，他睁着眼睛看着模糊的松本一点一点地夺去自己的呼吸，终于闭上了眼。  
呼吸紊乱。  
大野的身体仿佛被这一个吻点燃了一样开始渐渐地发烫，他不由自主地被松本身上的香水味道夺去了神志，开始愈发认真地回应这个莫名其妙却充满着热情和欲望的吻。  
舌尖、上颚、牙齿、嘴唇，大野逐渐地分不清哪里是松本的舌尖哪里是自己的，啧啧的水声和他下意识发出的舒服的轻哼像是罂粟花一样地盛开在没人的吸烟室里。  
松本的舌尖探到大野上颚靠近舌根位置的时候，大野他忍不住战栗了起来，轻哼听起来像是隐忍的啜泣，而他的眼睛在那一瞬间便模糊了，闭着眼睛中的黑暗里如同有光在闪动，仿佛看到了星空中的月亮一样。他睁开眼，觉得自己的力气仿佛被什么东西抽干了一样，就想这样直接瘫在椅子上，如果能倒在面前这个人的怀里更好。  
而大野也这么做了。  
他向前倒去，伸手搂住了松本的脖子，看起来似乎想要更多。

可松本慢慢地松开了桎梏着大野下巴的手，他睁开眼，嘴唇意犹未尽地在大野的更加红润丰满的唇上磨蹭了一下，然后他往后退了一步，像是故意躲开大野情迷时刻毫无章法的拥抱一样。  
他轻笑了一声，拿起他送给大野的打火机，就这么推门走出了吸烟室。

只留下茫然的、眼睛里蓄起了水汽的、舌尖像是寻找另一个同伴似的半探出来的大野，迷迷糊糊地坐在吸烟室里。  
大野回过神来的时候才发现松本送给他的打火机不见了，他深深地叹了口气，掏出钱包在自动贩售机上买了瓶冰水，仰头喝下，才觉得那种令人脚软的情欲逐渐地消散掉了。  
话说回来，松本他……这是在干嘛？  
大野拧紧瓶盖的手一顿，困惑地想着。

 

松本润在吸烟室门口站了很久了。  
他本来只是想趁休息的时候去根本没人的吸烟室抽根烟，结果就在门口的玻璃窗那里看到了正对着那里坐着发呆的大野。

他停下了脚步，歪着身子靠在门上静悄悄地看着，那双仿佛每时每刻都在诉说爱语的眼睛透过那层人工制成的模糊玻璃死死地盯着另一端的大野，如果说目光可以化成火焰和玫瑰，那此时的大野可能已经淹没在充满玫瑰香气的火海中了。  
松本经过锻炼的肌肉和相比起来略为柔软的腰肢构成了一个奇妙的姿势，他沉默地靠在那里，手指不经意地摸着自己的嘴唇。  
他的嘴唇是圆润、性感的，上面黑色的痣把本来就有的荷尔蒙放大了无数倍，松本曾经在几次兴致高昂的时候听到对方用小糖糕一样黏糊糊的声音说“喜欢唇”“喜欢那几颗痣”，而他也很喜欢那个人用修长的指尖轻轻触碰自己的嘴唇，那样做让松本隐隐觉得色情。  
他眨了眨眼，睫毛如同羽毛扇子一样在空气里划过，似乎有可以听到声音的错觉。  
松本看着大野动作缓慢地掏出打火机，仿佛慢动作一样从那双唇里吐出那一口烟，一种无与伦比强烈的欲望迫使他推门而入，看到大野瞪圆的眼睛和猝不及防的表情后，他俯下身覆上了大野的嘴唇。

呼吸缠绕在一起，就像刚刚烟气缠绕上大野的指尖一样。  
松本尝到了一丝烟草的苦涩味道，但他喜欢，那种烟草香气让他更加兴奋了起来，大野轻哼时候不稳定的呼吸轻轻撒在他的脸上，让他有种仿佛戒烟一个月时候猛地嗅到烟味一样，成瘾又渴望。  
他闭上眼睛，感受着大野软软的、富有弹性的唇舌，他感觉到了大野轻轻的颤抖和不稳的吐息，他为此而愉悦。  
一吻结束后，松本柔和地看着处于愣怔状态的大野，狡猾地拿回了他送的打火机。

松本关上门后，手指轻轻地摩挲着打火机钢制的表面，上面刻着大野的名字，而底部则隐藏着一个小小的“J”。他咬着刚刚吻后有些红的下唇，心里泛起了一阵苦涩的甜蜜。  
像是大野口中的烟草味道一样。

 

2

 

松本润毫不意外地看着拦在他车前的戴着鸭舌帽、背猫着小小的那个人，他笑了一下，等着他上车。  
大野智没什么表情，他只是安静地看着车窗里的松本，也没有要打开车门进去的意思，只是站在松本的去路，就这么看着他。

松本解开安全带，他探过身子打开了副驾驶旁边的车门，毫不示弱地盯着大野。  
大野低着头坐了进去，轻手轻脚地关上了车门。  
“……打火机还我。”大野说。  
松本看了一点都不动的大野一眼，又一次探过身子给他系上了安全带，然后低头系上自己的。  
在这几分钟的时间里，大野只是沉默地看着松本，也不反抗。  
等系好了之后，松本才慢吞吞地开口：“……我只是拿回自己的东西。”  
“……你明明送给我的，不是吗？”大野蹙起了眉头，不解地看着松本。  
松本一边发动车子，一边轻笑：“谁说送你了？那不是你自己拿走的吗？”说完，他回头看了大野一眼，眯着眼睛，脸上的表情古怪又有种莫名的诱惑感，他轻声问：“明天休息吧……那，我家？”  
大野抿了抿嘴，他索性靠在了那个铺的舒舒服服的座椅上，眉头舒展，点了点头。  
他瞥了松本一眼，翘起的眼尾不知为何有种挑逗的含义。  
松本的眉毛跳了一下，他打开了车载音响，踩下了油门。

 

他们这样的关系已经持续了很长时间。

从何开始的大野已经记不清了，只是在一次庆功宴后，只有他俩喝得烂醉，其他人都回自己房间了，而松本还留在大野房间里，两个人一直在喝，在聊天，在傻笑。  
之后的记忆就只剩下早晨醒来时候躺在自己身边呼呼大睡的松本，和自己一样，光裸着身体。床单皱着，衣服丢得满地都是，房间里弥漫着情事的味道，而大野自己则是感到了一阵疲劳的酸痛、身上到处都是的吻痕隐隐的痛感、以及某种纵欲过后的放松感。  
他也记不清醒来的松本说了什么，只是从那之后，他和松本的关系就变得难以寻找一个固定的词汇来形容了。  
关系很好的组合成员，台上还会搂搂抱抱，还会死死盯着他，有的时候故意欺负一下，而台下则是用着最温柔同时也最强烈的男人姿态来和他拥抱、亲吻、做。  
大野也发现了自己可耻地渴望着松本的拥抱。  
他无法抵抗松本向他投过来的眼神，尽管松本的眼睛美好得看谁都像看情人一样。  
大野觉得松本的眼睛如同月亮一样，如果仰着头看得时间太长，头脑会变得不正常的，会逐渐地失去理性，变得只想让这样的光芒仅仅笼罩在自己身上，长久地、亘古地只映照出自己的身影。  
当松本认真地对某个事情研究、说出看法、以主导者的姿态引领着团队的时候，大野经常会时不时走神一下，想到这个表情、这个姿态，曾经带领着自己达到一次次的欢愉。  
而松本这个人又是那么的温柔，那么的努力，这让云淡风轻的大野感到了一种好奇式的、带有赞叹的喜欢。  
然而现在这样算什么呢？  
人的欲望会随着一点点满足变得越来越大，最后彻底将自己吞噬掉的。  
一直对什么都无欲无求的大野，在一次次暗示下、主动的、被动的性事之后，感受到了那种缺了什么空虚感。

到底缺少了什么？  
坐在副驾驶的大野，最近渐渐地想明白了。  
可他不能说。

 

那次喝醉时候的情事，松本也记得不太清楚了，他脑海里只有一个模糊的印象：月光透过窗户洒在那张摇晃的床上，而舒展开身体、随着自己动作颤抖的大野，美好得让他像是一直生活在严寒中的人第一次见到取暖器一样地难以割舍和忘记。  
他觉得自己像是患上什么病一样，看到大野就想揉揉他、抱抱他、亲亲他，让他的身体在月光下再次为自己舒展，因为自己而欢愉地战栗，让那幅能发出最清澈声音的嗓子哼出软软的呻吟。  
从松本的角度看，大野恰到好处的精瘦体格，每时每刻都湿润着的眼睛和嘴唇，那种天才般的反差，就像让夜莺甘于一头冲去刺死自己的玫瑰一样，强烈地吸引着他。  
那种吸引，不仅仅是身体，还有灵魂，是从头到脚都带有毁灭般沉溺的渴望。  
松本原本也不是什么善于隐藏自己情感和欲求的人，而他故作轻松实则忐忑的暗示性的表达得到对方回应之后，便彻底一发不可收拾了。  
他曾经在巡演途中的深夜班机上按捺不住心里澎湃激动的心情，偷偷地走到大野的座位旁边，按着那个已经熟睡的人深深地亲吻。也曾经在演唱会一起换衣服的空隙拉住大野紧紧地拥抱，趴在他肩头深深嗅着那股清甜的牛奶味。  
可松本还是觉得不够。  
一次次地尽情之后，松本看着冲完澡收拾好衣服回家的大野，心里总有种空落落的感觉。  
但他实在是得到太多了，他怀里抱着的是那个如同月亮一样清亮、温和的人，还要奢求什么呢？  
他只能偷偷地定做一些写了大野名字的小物什，为了不让大野看到，费尽心思地把那个三音节的平假名弄得能多隐蔽就多隐蔽。  
而那个打火机，只是松本太喜欢大野抽烟的样子，头脑一热做了个大一些的logo，而已。  
本不应该被发现的。

表面上安稳地开车的松本，心里泛出来的苦涩感，都快赶上一个下午抽完一包骆驼了。  
可他能说什么呢？  
他什么都不能说。

 

3

 

大野智觉得自己在海上沉浮着，被巨浪托起又被狠狠抛下，从下腹部涌上来的快感如同潮水一般。  
而松本润的眼睛，那个眼神，让大野觉得自己像是沐浴在月光构成的海洋里一样。  
松本看着大野翘起来的眼尾，有种身处海洋的错觉，他一次次地让怀抱里这个人发出和月光一样清冽又美妙的呻吟声。  
大野的声音，那个声音，让松本感到如同沐浴在月光之海一样。

 

两个心照不宣的人没等松本公寓的门关上就拥抱在了一起，互相急切地在夕阳的余晖里寻找着对方的嘴唇，像是那个时候的吻的延续一般，但又多了对之后将要发生的事情的期待。  
七手八脚地解开皮带，丁铃当啷的声音让这个旖旎的状况变得更加的令人兴奋。松本的手已经滑进了大野的衣服里，他揉捏着大野身上的每一块肌肉和皮肤，几乎要把他的骨骼经络都要摸到似的用力，大野则已经半挂在了松本身上，他餮足地享受着这个几近要把大脑燃烧殆尽的吻，发出满足的鼻音。  
他们就这么一边亲吻着一边扒拉着对方身上的衣服，磕磕绊绊地挪到了客厅，松本搂紧了大野的腰，直接把他抵在了客厅的墙上。  
大野的衣服松松垮垮地挂在身上，松本从他的唇转移阵地，低头专心地啃咬、磨蹭着他突出的喉结和时不时会突出血管的脖子，如同一只要把大野吞吃入腹一样的巨型的豹子一样，。大野靠在墙上，仰着脖颈，呼吸急促又带有泣音，他的身体不由自主地往松本那边紧紧地贴过去，摩挲着，像是在用身体告诉松本自己有多么地渴望着他。

他们进入正题得很快，对方的身体的敏感点如同背熟的歌词一样了如指掌，绝顶的美妙又透露出不满足，于是没有喘息，便到了又一次的沉浮中。  
最后他俩都疲惫地相拥瘫倒在宽大的沙发上喘息着，指尖错乱地交叉在一起，似握不握地轻触。

 

大野吞咽了一下干渴的喉咙，他决定还是努力把那个打火机要回去。  
毕竟是从松本那里拿的，上面有自己的名字，大野觉得那个应该会礼物什么的吧，今天这个要回去的事情，可能只是单纯的一个暗示而已。  
不会有别的意思的。

结果大野被自己发出的略带嘶哑的声音吓了一跳，但还是努力地说着：“……那个打火机……”  
松本的呼吸停顿了一下，接着似乎是被呛到了，咳了几声。  
“……算了那个你想收回去就收……”  
“那个是我自己用的。”  
松本下定决心一般地说着，然后便把头别过去了。  
大野愣了几秒，他在欲望过后的大脑转动得比平时迟缓得多，沉默了将近十分钟后，大野终于开口了：“……我的名字？”  
松本不说话，他转回头，看着大野。  
月光从大大的落地窗投了过来，在松本的脸上投下了扇形的睫毛阴影。  
他的眼神如水，就这样温柔、又带点害羞地看着大野。  
大野突然笑了起来，他笑着笑着突然说：“明明什么都做过了，可还是缺了什么呢。”他闭着眼睛凑上去，轻轻啄了一下松本的嘴唇，又习惯性地磨蹭了一下，然后他睁开眼睛，含着疲乏和笑意地轻声说，“我真的很喜欢很喜欢润くん，喜欢到不敢说，害怕连这样中途半端的关系都会失去的程度。”  
松本的眼睛像是慢动作一样地缓慢睁大，他怔怔地看着大野，慢慢地收紧了拥抱着大野的手臂。  
他觉得他这辈子都不会放开了。

 

松本冲完澡出来，看到呆呆坐在落地窗前的大野，晃了一下神。  
大野没有披着毯子，他就这么光裸着，抱着自己的双腿坐在窗前，看着窗外的月亮发愣。  
松本身上只围了一条白毛巾，他慢慢地走到那个梦里也像这样安静地在月光下发呆的男人身后，就这样看着。  
然后他蹲了下来，上面还带有水汽的胸膛紧紧贴着大野的脊背，手就这么从大野身后伸到了他的胸前，把大野从背后环抱住了。  
大野模糊地笑了笑，他把自己的重量放在了包裹住自己的松本身上，目光还是望着窗外。  
松本就这么贴着大野，他亲了亲大野的耳朵，还轻咬了一下，接着还觉得欠了些什么，他的嘴唇划过大野的太阳穴，亲了亲。  
“……今天晚上的月亮好美啊。”大野喃喃地说。  
松本笑了，胸膛传来的闷闷的振动让大野觉得后背酥酥麻麻的：“你没看过夏目漱石吧？”  
“可是真的很美啊……和润くん的眼睛一样。”  
松本呼吸一窒，他的下巴抵在大野的肩膀上，缓缓地说：“今天晚上的月色是我见过最美的。和海一样。”

又是一个绵长的吻，他们的面庞，带有月亮安定又温和的颜色。

 

——End


End file.
